With You
by Ronnieismyking
Summary: It was Ron's decision, he needed time coping up with loss of his brother and all that his family went through. But he never expected her to leave to give him the time to heal. A night that changed their world.
1. chapter 1

I own nothing but my phone everything In HP universe is of Queen Rowling

She opened her eyes.

It was cold and not so bright room, where was she? She stared at the plain white walls, green curtains she was on a bed.

"This must be a hospital, but how am i here?" she asked herself.

Panic began to rise in her and her throat began to dry, where is she who bought her here.The hospital was definately magical she could see the bottles of potions and no muggle machines , this certainly was St.Mungos.

Where was Ron she suddenly had the thought he was nowhere around her.She always had Ron with her but he was not there.She bagan to scream "Ron Ron Ron"

A young lady appeared from the door looking alarmed and started to soothe her giving her what looked like a stuffed toy with masculine clothes and red hair instantly she stopped screaming and clutched it to her chest as tightly as she could and sobbed.

"Where were you Ron i was so scared.Please dont go anywhere I Love You".

The young girl spoke in a very kind voice "Ron just went to get himself clean see he looks so fresh and good now"

Hermione looked at the doll indeed the doll was dirt free and clean faced even the hair were neat and bright auburn now and clothes were stiched too.

"Dont worry he is here with you, You should rest now Miss" Young healer said.

Hermione nooded and began to get into her sheets as she placed her Ron next to her and put her tired head on pillow her hand reached for her swelling belly and a tear rolled down.She was drowsy and sleep took over her instanly.

The young healer made her way towards the door and went into the next room to a Mediwitch she was young woman too maybe in mid 20's

"I think we should inform the ministry that she is found and is safe here, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are trying to find her for almost 6 months or even more "Claire the Young healer said.

"Yes we should Claire, but in the morning we dont want them rushing here at this time she needs rest and lot of care at this moment.Its unfortunate to see a witch like Hermione Granger a war hero found on a street sitting alone in cold and 7 months pregnant with almost no recollection of what is going on around with little or maybe no memory of herself apart from Ron Weasley's name and a doll that she calls Ron, i was shocked Claire when i found her on the streets of Sydney its nt Hermione i knew definately not.She was the brightest witch of her age" sensing that the elder witch was getting emotional Claire held her hand and gave a squeeze.

"Atleast she is here Ms.Chang and found after so long we all should be happy "

" Oh yes i am happy very happy but its just heartbreaking to see a woman like her in this condition, I hope she gets well soon "

"She will" responded Claire with a smile.


	2. Broken

It was just same gloomy day.Ron was on his bed looking out of his attic room window.It was drizzling, cold and everything felt so unreal like Dementors were around and all the happiness had left his world afterall it was just few weeks after they had put Fred to rest in his final place.

George have not spoken since the lost apart from some silent tears and the required Yes and No when asked questions.It was very unlike George, he was a man with fun, pranks and jokes, love towards life he was passionate young man who loved to laugh to make others laugh.This man here was not George.Maybe George he knew, left with Fred forever.

Percy had locked himself in the room.It was not new he always locked himself in the room but not with sounds of sobbing coming from inside.

Bill and Charlie were just the quite folk as all others trying to cope up with the situation.Trying to be the elder brothers of the family giving their best to be with MrMrs Weasley it was indeed a though time for them for All of them.

Harry was just the same, being himself taking blame of all the deaths Fred , Lupin, Tonks , Colin , Snape , Mad eye , Hedwig , Dumbledore , Sirius and so many more. Thankfully Ginny was only one being reasonable and giving him all support he needed although it was rough phase for her.

Mrs Weasley on the other hand was emotionally shattered and physically grown weak after every passing day.

She had stopped cooking which was the closest thing for her to do.She had lost her appetite too and ate very less when forced by Mr Weasley.

All she wanted was all her kids around her, right before her eyes she would not let anyone be away from her, so much that even Bill Charlie were living at Burrow after the war.

Fleur had taken responsibility of entire Weasley clan and she was just doing great.No she was not anywhere close to Mrs Weasley but was definately good in her own ways of dealing with things.

Ron had been angry and irritated most of the time.It was like wearing the hocruxe again just that there was no ticking sound on his chest but in his head.He was not being himself and he knew it. In this process on many ocassions he had hurt Hermione.But unlike Hermione he knew she remained calm and just didnt get in row any more.

Hermione on the other hand was dealing with her own grief, apart from being in between Weasley household where so much was going on Hermione started to feel an outsider , with everyone busy in their own pain dealing with losses she felt left out.

Harry and Ginny had each other and she was happy for them, but where was Ron?

After the kiss they shared in between the war followed by being intimate the same night in the moments of repairing their selves in the boys dormitary at Hogwarts she felt this was it, this was going to mark beginning of their new relation.

But to her horror everything changed more than before.

Ron mostly cornered himself from everyone she felt hurt she thought after that night they were togther afterall she did say she Love him in those beautiful moments when she gave herself to him.Although he showed care towards her , spoke to her when he was not in his moody self but he was still not the Ron she knew.He must be Sorry , maybe he is feeling awful getting intimate with me she thought.

She felt like she was an invisible furniture in Burrow and with missing her parents every single day she wanted to start looking for them.It was almost a month since the war she had to start ,if not with Ron and Harry than probably alone.

Offlate she began to lose memory of small things around her like where did she keep her jumper, Did she brush her teeth and sometimes even some basic spells but in between all the chaos she didnt give it much attention but there was something more she had not tracked and was unsure of but had no recollection of her date of period last month.She knew she last had it few days before war but didnt recollect when and with losing her weight during Hocruxe hunt she had often started getting delayed in her periods so keeping track was no use it would just come she knew.

But it was just a few days after she woke up in middle of night feeling extremely dizzy and uneasy she knew something was wrong.She got into bathroom quickly and throwed up everything she had last night.

It was starting to hit her now can this be possible.She was already around 20 days late, even during the hocruxe hunt the maximum delay was 7 to 8 days but 20 days was a lot.

She started to panic what if its true.What if i am pregnant she thought in her head.

"I need to speak to Ron he should know." she said this time audible to her own ears.

Without further delay she walked upstairs to Ron's room she was scared Ron was not with her, he was infact avoiding her and if she turns out to be pregnant what will she do.It was all making her more and more uneasy.She reached at the door and to her surprise it was not locked. She peeped inside to find Ron standing at his window in middle of night maybe looking at the moon or just darkness she didnt really know.

"Ron" she called.

"Mione, Hey!!" he gave her a smile and her heart melted.How much she loved this guy she didnt know but she was sure he meant her life.She was totally and irrevocably in Love with Ronald Weasley but did he

love her.

Ron was looking at this pretty girl on his door in her night suit, hair in loose pony and looking a little pale than usual.

He loved her with all his heart but he was just not in right mind.He didn wanted to hurt her but he also knew that right now he may end up hurting her ,with present situation he was just not himself.For a while he was fine and than suddenly he was not and he didnt wanted Hermione to be the receiver of his mood swings.He loved her.

"I wanted to talk something Ron" she said in small voice, she didnt know what should she say ,how to tell him . she was not sure herself, but it was scaring her as it was not best time for them to welcome a new life and to be frank she didn even know if he love her or want her and if she is indeed pregnant would he want the child.

"I wanted as well Hermione , for weeks now , just never got the right time" he said looking at her.

"Okie, Alright you go first considering the fact that you wanted to speak for weeks"

He smiled she was always the bossy one he told himself.

"Hermione , please sit" she obliged

"I know i am acting complete arse from sometime now , but i want you to know Hermione that i need to get myself back for my parents for my family.George needs me most he is alone and going through trauma and you have seen Mom what have become of her.I cant promise you anything right now Hermione i have always loved you but i cant get in any relation right now because there are many relations around me who needs me the most.

You are brilliant woman Hermione and i know what a lucky git i am to have you but its just not possible for me Hermione.You deserve so much better .Love, care , Respect , Attention and unfortunately i dont have any to give you right now.I need to be there for Mom and Dad for George, i want to join you to find your parents in Australia but with Mom being ill i just cant.However Harry will be there with you Hermione.I am sorry for making you feel awful. you are a great person and only Merlin knows how much I love you but right now i have nothing to give you and building a new relation is not possible.I hope you understand me"

It hit her like a Stunning curse she was sitting like a lifeless doll...She felt deep pain in her chest like a Crucio just hit her and a deep hole is made in her chest her heart was bleeding shecould feel it her throat was drying and tears began to form.

She stood up quickly and moved towards the door in order to escape him, "Hermione" he called , "you came here to speak but you are leaving without saying anything about what i just said.Please Hermione dont walk out just like that"

"Its alright Ron , you are doing right thing" she said with heavy voice she didnt know how those words came out, her face was wet from tears with her face towards the open door and Ron standing few feets from her.

"You wanted to speak something " he said in a small voice trying to hide his own tears.

"Its not necessary anymore Ron, Goodnight"

And with that she was gone, leving Ron to stare at the empty space which she was standing at few seconds ago.


	3. 3

Disclaimer:

Everything In HP universe belongs to JK Rowling.I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

She rushed inside the small room which was used by her in the Burrow everytime she visited this lovely place. It was Ginny Weasley's room , but to her surprise the younger girl was not in the room.She did'nt notice that when she left in hurry few minutes ago . She felt sick, her head was bursting in pain, her stomach was hurting she needed Ginny she wanted to talk to someone. She felt uneasy.

Ginny these days was not around most of the nights, she sneaked to Grimmauld Place to spend some time with Harry.Harry was alone he needed her and she needed him, their relationship was mending after all the turbulence.They needed this time for themselves.Just like she needed Ron, but Ron didnt want her, he just said that.He said he cant be in relationship at this time with all this, what does that mean?

The emptiness of the room , the questions with no book to answer and the tears flowing was choking her .She wanted to cry as loudly as she could.

Locking the door she casted the Muffliato charm and fell on her knees.She was breaking up from within it was like the Cruciatus all over again, just that it wasnt Bellatrix this time but someone she loved.

Although the whole world was free from dark lord and his followers the shadows of Dark magic had surrounded her world.She cried as loud as she could curling up into a ball on the cold floor her tears falling free.

She knew she had to give Ron his time, he deserved it and she also knew he was going through a rough patch she could see it but does that mean she has to let go.

But Ginny did , she reasoned "Ginny understood when Harry had to leave ,when he wanted time, when he wanted break up" she told herself..

But she was not Ginny, strong and fierce.

She was Hermione, she was strong she was independant she was a war hero but deep inside she was just a Girl who was in love, In love for years dont know for how long.Letting Ron go was like letting her soul go.She wouldnt be herself she was attached to him more than ever before during their hocruxe hunt, after the Malfoy Manor, after the near death they witnessed during the war , after the night she spent in his arms.

She was a Gryffindor, she could fight death,overcome her fears, be brave but not brave enough to let her Love go.

She felt weak, fragile , helpless and she hated this Hermione.She didnt grew up to be this being.No she cant, she need to get her head up high.

She loves him and Love also means to let go to sacrifice, Ginny did that and she can do that too.

"But Ginny had her family by her side you are on your own and Ginny was not pregnant, Are you?? , she questioned herself ."Dont be silly Hermione you know you are, you can feel it." she told herself and cried more.

"What am i going to do, i cant tell him after whatever he said. It would just be selfish and what about my self respect i cant.He would accept me , if he knows i am pregnant but that would be not the way i want Ron."

She wanted Ron to love her for herself not for the child.It would be wrong.

It was time for decisions she had to let him have his time and she had to leave Burrow as soon as possible, but where would she go.

"Australia " she wanted to find her family but she cant take Harry, after so many years he has got some rest and Ginny needs him.She cant ask him to join her.She was not the one to lack consideration for other people for her personal profits.

She was Hermione Granger the one who always kept her dignity and she wouldnt comprise it even today.

She looked at the watch it was 4.30 am she stood on her feets and casted a simple charm to pack her things in the small beaded bag, changed from her pajamas to comfortable denims and plain blue shirt with her favourite Grey jumper on.

She took a parchment and quill from nearby study table and wrote a letter firstly to the Weasley clan.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

 _I am sorry to leave like this, but i had to start looking for my parents.I knew if i would have discussed it would have been insisted on taking someone along, and i really dont want any of you to be away from each other at this time._

 _I would keep in touch and let you all know whatever i am upto._

 _Thank you for always being there for me._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_.

She folded the parchment neatly and put it in an envelope and addressed it to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

She took another parchment and this time she wrote to Harry.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am so so sorry but i have to leave.I cant be here.I need to look for my parents.I know this is sudden but i really want you to relax for a while and be with Ginny, you owe her that._

 _That being said i know its not the right thing i have done leaving all by myself but its not dangerous.I am prepared and i wil let you know wherever i am and also if i need your help i wil definately contact you.You know that , dont you ?_

 _I am Sorry Harry._

 _Love_ ,

 _Hermione_

 _P.s : Tell Ron I Love him._

She folded this parchment too with tears in eyes and walked down towards the kitchen.

She packed little food and some water, kept the letters on the dining table and opened the back door as slowly as she could and came out in the backyard.

It was extremely cold.She walked a few step, turned and looked at Burrow for the one last time eyes glued to Ron's attic window.

"I love you" , and with the sound of crack she was gone.

 ** _In Ron's Room._**

He sat there for long clutching his chest and crying behind the closed door.He was hurt, he knew he had caused Hermione the pain she would never forgive him for , but he felt helpless he was disturbed, depressed. He just needed time . But maybe the way he put it across to her was not right.

He could see it in her eyes the pain she was in.She came to talk and instead left without saying anything, What was that she wanted to speak?

He wanted Hermione more than anything but right now his mind was not straight he was not thinking straight.There was so much loss they had faced, he needed to stand up for his family this time."For George for Percy for Mom and Dad" he said to himself.

'But wasnt Hermione like your family' his inner voice shook him to the core with this one liner. This thought suddenly striked him and he was on his feet.

"Bloody hell! I need to apologize , what the hell was i thinking.Oh Merlin she must be badly hurt i promised her at Shell cottage to be by her side no matter what.What the hell Ronald Weasley"

He opened the door and walked towards Ginny's room, he heard voice from the kitchen but choose to ignore.

'"Must be Mom", he thought.

he knocked lightly at the door and called out her name

"Mione, Love. I am sorry."

his voice was thick because of all the crying.

No sound.

"Love, please open the door i promise i wont be a prat again. I was just disturbed.You know me, i just dont think from my bloody useless brain."

No sound.

"Please Love" no sound.

After few seconds he called her again

"Mione" no sound.

"Hermione", this time he was getting anxious.

No sound.

He heard the door open downstairs but didnt give it much attention, his mind was on girl on the other side of the door.

He held the knob of Ginny's room door and turned to find the room empty.He looked around her things were nowhere and it hit him like a Bludger.He ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry, as he reached the kitchen he heard the sound of crack from the backyard.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Beautiful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

 _At St.Mungos_

It was going to be sunrise, Claire was busy preparing handover for the next shift.Cho on the other hand was writing to Harry informing him about Hermione.

Hermione Granger was in a special ward and she didnt want anyone to know it yet.

Daily Prophet reporters would be there in no time if they got hint of Hermione.

Hermione was not in a situation physically or mentally to deal with reporter, infact to Cho's understanding she was not in condition to see anyone for now.But Harry and Ron should know, no matter what her condition is.

Cho walked to Hermione's ward and looked through the tiny see through glass , she was asleep holding her Doll close to her chest and her right hand on her belly. Hermione appeared at peace , she was given potion to get sleep few hours ago.

Cho stood there,looking at her patient and her old school mate.They were never friends but she knew Hermione well, through DA meetings and ofcourse during the war.They all fought together for the same cause.

But the Hermione she knew was not this fragile, underfed , scared and shabby looking girl.

Her hair were mess, although it was always curly n bushy but right now it was a true mess. Indicating she had been through rough days on the streets.

Cho found her on a street of Sydney , where she was for a week to visit her Boyfriend on his birthday.But she never expected finding Hermione there , sitting outside one of the restaurant in a dark corner with people around her.They were trying to help her, afterall she looked terribly ill and in need of help when Cho saw her.

Her clothes were shabby with visible holes.Her jeans was torn on knee showing deep cut and soaked blood.

Her eyes were teary .She was scared.But Hermione she knew was a brave girl.

Why was she here?

What had happened?

She knew Hermione was missing for a good 6 to 7 months now, but finding her here was the last thing she expected.The Whole ministry was trying to track her , but could not and here she was right in front of her.

"Hermione" Cho rushed towards her, Hermione shifted back.

"What are you doing here?Oh Merlin i am so happy you are found." Cho was smiling at her.

With that, people around started to disperse knowing that their help was not required anymore.

Hermione gave her a confused look.

"Who are you?"she asked.

Cho was taken back.

"Hermione its me Cho, from Hogwarts" she said quickly.

Hermione still looked at her with confusion clutching her Doll close to her heart.

Cho looked at her, and spoke again.

"Hermione, you know me we were together in same school, we fought together.Whats wrong with you, Where have you been.Oh sweet Lord you look so sick.Hermione whats going on?"

She said everything so quickly that Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

She looked at the older girl and replied in a small voice only audible enough for Cho, her voice was hoarse "Do you know me? Can you help me, i am lost.I dont know where i am or who i am, i cant recollect most of my life.I dont know what is happening.Please can you take me to someone who knows me" She said everything so fast and sobbed holding her hands.

Cho was shocked and completely out of words she knew Hermione needed help urgently. She helped her to get to her feets.Only than she realised, she was pregnant.If Cho was shocked before she was completely disturbed seeing Hermione like this.The moment Hermione got to her feet she lost her balance and was going to collapse when Cho's boyfriend held her."We should reach St Mungos at the earliest." she said.

Cho and her boyfriend held her and took her to nearest Floo network and they both flooed to St.Mungos with unconcious Hermione.

 ** _At Burrow_**

It was early morning, Mrs Weasley was busy frying some sausage and making tea, Arthur Weasley sat on one of the chair with his Daily Prophet.

"Daily Prophet is Rubbish." he said folding the paper and keeping it aside.

"Who in the name of Merlin wants to know what Weird sister have for their breakfast and where was young Mclaggen seen with his new girlfriend."

Mrs Weasley did not respond, she knew he was speaking to himself.It was 30 years of marraige she knew him enough.

"When is Ginny arriving" , Mrs Weasley asked.

Ginny was selected by Harpies and was on a test tour with the team.She was going to return this morning.

" She should be here in an hour." Arthur replied.

" Oh dear, its going to be lovely today.Ron and Harry are here from their training. George is taken a day off.Percy Audrey Bill and Fleur will be coming,its going to be a great surprise for Ginny."

"Yes, indeed.Your daughter is international Quidditch star now" Arthur teased her.

"Our Daughter" she corrected, they both shared a warm hug.

Just than an owl flew at the window of the kitchen.

Arthur Weasley walked upto the bird, it had a letter tied on his feet.

Arthur tried to untie it when the bird bit him.

"Ouch" ,he said pulling his finger back . "This looks confidential."

He looked at the letter, it was addressed to Harry Potter.

"Go wake them up", he said to Molly.She quickly made her way towards the stairs to Ron's room.

 _knock knock_

"Ron, Harry wake up there is a letter down.Seems important " She called from outside the door.

Harry was the first to get to his feet.Ron however didnt move a bit and continued to snore.

He opened the door and greeted Mrs Weasley and walked down to the kitchen behind her.

Aa he entered the kitchen he saw a Barn owl sitting on the window pane drinking some water from the bowl.

Harry quickly untied the letter and the bird took his flight immediately.

Harry opened the letter, and started to read it to himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Please come to St.Mungos as soon as possible.Hermione is here.Cant write much.Just dont let people know._

 _Get Ron with you if you can._

 _Regards,_ _Cho_

Harry eyes were grown to size of a snitch, He ran up as soon as he could leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley confused. He entered the room and shook Ron vigorously.

Ron opened his eyes.

"What the bloody hell" he said irritated.

"Its Hermione get up we need to go St.Mungos now."

Ron sat there speechless for few seconds trying to comprehend his words.

"Are you coming or Not?", Harry asked clearly annoyed.

"Yes" was all that came out.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Plot belongs to me though:)

 **St Mungos**

They walked towards the reception, a grumpy looking female greeted them and asked for assistance.

"Can we meet Healer Cho" , Harry asked a bit to anxiously for her liking.

"Hmmm!!Let me see, She is not on duty until evening today, she is handling Intensive Care unit for night shift this week." she replied with a fake smile.

"But she asked us to meet her now, can you please check once, she could be around"Harry said raising voice a little this time.

Harry was a humble guy, but when it came to Hermione he was very touchy, she was family to him , a siblings he never had.

"Well Mr.Potter...", she was cut in between when Cho emerged from one of the Elevators.

"Harry" Cho called and came smiling towards her old friend and gave him a friendly hug."Its been so long", She turned towards Ron shaking hands politely

"Ronald, hope you both are well" she asked them.

"Yea, Thanks.Cho where is she?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Intensive Care, lets go."she said with a face that showed signs of worry and Ron didnt like that at all, his heart was beating so fast in his chest, as if its going to explode. As she guided both the boys towards the elevator, taking them to the 4th floor of the old Hospital building Ron started getting very nasty feelings, images of Hermione at Shell cottage were flashing before his eyes.

He was quite all this while, infact since he got to know she was tracked and in St.Mungos, he didnt know how to react.It was a shock,but deep inside he was happy, there were so many emotions boiling deep within him which he didnt knew how to express.

He just walked impatiently, only thing on his mind was, Why was Hermione in St.Mungos was she hurt...was she ill ?and now when he was here and he knew she was at Intensive Care he was terrified.He just walked as fast as he could , he wanted to see her.

As they reached 4th Floor he saw a young healer running towards Cho.

"Mam you need to come soon", she said with a look of urgency on her face.

Cho didnt wait for a second and rushed towards the last door , Harry and Ron behind her.

As they reached the door they peeped in through the tiny glass on the door to see Hermione on the bed with a huge machine next to her.Cho busy receiting some sort of incantation which they couldnt hear.And the healer girl appeared to be preparing what looked like a muggle injection.

There were other two nurses as well who were busy assisting the young healers.

Ron's eye was at Hermione from where he could see all that was visible was her face and she didnt look good.She was pale , her skin color was changed, she appered extremely ill.

His heart was racing and eyes were pooling with tears.

"Mione" he called so softly that even Harry would not have heard it.

He was scared he didnt wanted to lose her again, just like he did a few months ago.

He could recall how he came out to find the backyard empty on that fateful morning.

He cried and cried till he was on the ground calling out her name again and again.But she was gone, and he knew it was him who was the reason for it.He just asked time to heal but he never expected that she would leave, to give him his time.

He expected huge arguement , a Slap, hex or even a punch but just leave was not what Hermione would do.

He was miserable.It took both Mr and Mrs Weasley and other Weasley siblings to make Ron get in the house after almost 10hrs, he knew she was not coming back but he still stood there waiting for some magic to happen..But there was no Magic, she was gone.

Sorry people this one was smaller than usual, the next one is going to be bigger and will answer whats wrong with Hermione's memories.

Thank you all who have kept this story on alert.It means a lot !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from HP universe.I wish i did

Author Note:First of all i want to apologise for not updating..Busy with Job and other things, i promise to update whenever i can and i am not going to abonden this baby .Alright here is another chapter!

 **Leaky Cauldron**

She left the burrow, with so much pain in her heart that she didnt realise that actually she didnt had any plan what she was going to do or where she was going to start from.Ofcourse she had to search her parents, which she had mentioned in her letter as a plain reason to escape from Ron and the heart break.

She was not the weak one so there was no way she would show him how terrible she felt.And to top it all she was almost certain about being pregnant.

She entered the Leaky Cauldron it was still dark.As she walked towards the reception she saw someone familiar "Mundungus" she said in almost a whisper.

Before she had a chance to move a step forward, the little man towards her direction .

"Granger, What an honour!" he said with a toothy smile.

"What are you doing here?" , she said.

"Should'nt i be the one to question that.", he answred her with a raised eyebrow.

"Travelling", she said immediately.

"Alone.No Potter or Weasley along", he asked with a curious look.

"Well its a personal business,and i think you should keep yourself out of peoples business", she replied and turned to walk towards the reception.

"Let me know if i can help in anyway" He called out.

she kept deaf ear and walked towards Tom.

"Miss Granger, how can i help?"

" I need a room for today."she said.

"Sure.201 please."

"Thank you Sir ."

"You are most welcome, Dear".

She walked to her room , tired and dizzi.She landed on the bed and sleep took over her instatntly.

 **At St.Mungos** :

Cho walked out of her ward , Harry and Ron came rushing towards her.

"What happened? Is she alright? What is going on ?" Ron asked so fast.It was the 1st time he spoke.

"Ron, we are trying to find.The thing is she have lost her memory and we cant perform any counter curse yet as we dont know if its magical curse or some sort of Muggle disorder as she is a Muggle born and we dont know anything about what happened in her life in last 6 months.

So we are waiting for her to respond to our potions for now as she is too weak to give any treatment yet and Healer Browne should be here he specialises in Muggle born illness and also is expert in Memory charms.

There was a silence.

"I found her in Sydney", she continued not waiting for reactions.

"She was sitting by an alley, injured and with almost no memory.Only thing she spoke that i could relate to was a soft toy that she named Ron".

"I am not sure if she recollects who you are Ron, or if this is simply a coincidence that named the toy after you" , she shrugged.

No1 spoke.

"There is something more i want both of you to know."

"What?" this time it was Harry.

" She is pregnant."

"What? " they almost scremed.

"Calm down, When i found her she was pregnant... we had an ultrasound.It a muggle way of seeing growth of fetus.Looks like she is close to 7 months."

"7 months." Harry was still screaming.

" She is missing for 6 months, she cant be 7 months pregnant.She was not pregnant when she left."

With that he turned towards Ron speaking to him.

"Was She?"

"I dont Know Harry." came out voice it didnt sound like the Ron, Harry knew for years.

 ** _to be continued..._**


End file.
